Question: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{-9}{4t - 2} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4t - 2$ $ 9 = \dfrac{4t - 2}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ 18 = 4t - 2 $ $18 = 4t - 2$ $20 = 4t$ $4t = 20$ $t = \dfrac{20}{4}$ Simplify. $t = 5$